dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Android 16
Andriod 16 come back to life? listen Andriod 16 did not come back to life because he was a robot so 16 didnt die because he ws never alive to start with.Vegerot 12:23, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Android 8 is revived by the Dragon Balls in both the anime and The Path to Power, so it's not quite so black-and-white. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 14:18, 10 February 2009 (UTC) ...because he was human-based--Malikarcanum 00:34, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :To assert that as a fact is unverified speculation. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 01:37, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Other androids were revived,like in GT,we see #19,who was FULLY Mechanical. :It is likely that 16 did not come back to life due to the fact that he was not sent to hell and was not a villain to begin with. The fact that 19 was the only loyal android and died a villain is the reason why he resurfaced with all the rest of the villains in the Super 17 saga. The likelihood of 16 being alive is false, however, we can assume that if any essence of him remained after the battle against Cell, it may be somewhere in heaven, or the place where Dabura was sent. We can't insert assumption alone, and therefore, it's better to avoid referring to any return of his for the sake of maintaining the factual nature of his fate. - ' 23:43, 13 July 2009 (UTC)' :Android 8 came back to "life" because of how the wish was made. In the Kid Buu saga they wished that the Earth be restored to its previous state before Majin Buu. Artificial structures like buildings were brought back, so an artificial intelligence like Android 8 could've been reconstructed with the wish. Android 16, however, was not included because they didn't wish for something that would involve his body being reconstructed, but rather the "reconstruction" of organic life-forms. Android 16 isn't alive, so in this wish he doesn't count. As with the Androids revived in GT, there's a simple explanation for that: they're androids, so Dr Gero could've made another Android 19-Redjirachi 12:11 12 June 2014 :Not only was 19 revived in GT, but in Super, we see Arale-Chan, who is fully mechanical, is revived, for while 8-man might be part human, Arale-chan definitely isn't, and this suggests that #16 could indeed be alive. Which I kind of hope he is I always thought he would make a cool addition to the team. The Boron Detective (talk) 03:37, July 8, 2016 (UTC) First appearance Why does it say that 16 debutted in DBZ in april 1992 and in the manga in june 1992? I was under the impression the manga came before the anime, as a matter of fact i'm sure it does. Stylator 22:21, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Good question...Thank you taking time to listen to my post! 03:18, January 13, 2010 (UTC)!!! Looks like Perfect Cell He looks alot like perfect form Cell.Do you think that maybe Gero base Cell's final form of of him but with smaller muscules, a different head and different hands. :Not really. They only have black and green colors in common (not even the same green) and the dark thing on their chest that looks like. Jeangabin666 21:30, November 23, 2010 (UTC) another possible reason for not activating? seeing how Dr. Gero was developing Cell using Goku's DNA (among the other Z Fighters), it is possible that Gero took into account the possibility for a false positive in detecting Goku that Android 16's programming would allow him to attack Cell by identifying Cell as Goku? --Kincyr 00:35, July 10, 2012 (UTC) I have a question Should there be a page created for Android 16's bomb inside him? :Please sign your posts. I think that would be a bit too much, since the device only appears when Android 16 also appears. It is more a part of him than an individual item with other uses. 19:59, September 1, 2013 (UTC) We already has dis page so if you want to link it, it's ok. 21:18, September 1, 2013 (UTC) 16 question? Does anyone have any ideals of what happen to 16 after his death? I doubt he went to hell due to being good (Spice boys (talk) 00:57, June 12, 2015 (UTC) He was revived. 01:02, June 12, 2015 (UTC) I heard 16 come back to life but i wasn't sure if it was true any way thanks (Spice boys (talk) 01:09, June 12, 2015 (UTC) :When was he revived? Pretty sure since he 100% mechanical, he had no "life" to him. So once he "died" he couldn't be brought back. What series was he revived in? Ripto (talk) 01:22, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Main series, when Yamcha and Krillin wish to revive Cell's victims. Android 8 is also a robot and was revived in the Buu saga so there's no reason to say 16 wasn't as well. 01:41, June 12, 2015 (UTC) :I think that's an exception with Android 8. Android 16, it was never proven he was revived with that wish (outside of video games). It's possible, and up to the fan to decide I would assume, because it was never explicitly shown/said he was revived. On Android 16's page it says "However, as he was never genuinely alive like #17 and #18, it is left ambiguous in the manga/anime if Android 16 is revived by Shenron...". It does also say Android 8 was fully synthetic, and revived, so it's a good chance that Android 16 would of been too. Although, as far as proof, we just have the basis of Android 8 being a fully mechanical being too to compare. Ripto (talk) 01:47, June 12, 2015 (UTC) im not sure about myself (Spice boys (talk) 21:44, June 16, 2015 (UTC) I’m sure he still alive Come one, why does everyone waste time to argue with this. Look what happened to Android 8, Android 17, Arale and Gatchan. They’re still alive. So surely Android 16 is alive too. BUT, once upon time, we have a mangaka who always forget his characters. So it’s not difficult to understand that why Android 16 absent of the rest of the story, he is just team up with Launch and Yamcha go to a Forgetful Land (lol). Duy goby (talk) 00:48, February 16, 2020 (UTC)